


Homeless Love

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bondage, Homelessness, Leashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Imane Anys better known to the world as Pokimane had found love. She thought that he was the one. And was willing to do anything for him. but was she willing to do this?This story is a work of fiction I do not know this woman.This story is a request story for justanormie.





	Homeless Love

Imane Anys better known as Pokimane was a little nervous at the moment. She had just started sating a man that she had loved very much. She even thought he might be the one. But there was one thing about him that made her uncomfortable at times. He loved to watch her having sex with other people. She never thought that she would ever do that when she found the one. But she wanted to make him happy so she would gladly have sex with whomever he wanted her to.

Then one day he brought home what looked like a homeless man. Her first thought was to get him cleaned up and get a nice meal in him. But her boyfriend had other thoughts. “Fuck him,” he said. “What?” she asked him unsure if she had heard him correctly. “Take him up to the bedroom and fuck him for me, babe,” he said again. She just looked at him not sure of what she would do. She loved this man. And she wanted to make him happy but she didn’t want to fuck this homeless man.

“Can’t I get him cleaned up and feed first before I do anything?” she asked both thinking about the man that was standing before her. He had looked like he hadn’t eaten anything in a while. “Fine but once he’s feed and cleaned fuck him.” her boyfriend repeated himself. She brought him to the kitchen of her place and fixed him a sandwich. He devoured it like it was his lifeline.

“Why do you let him boss you around like that?” he asked her with a mouth full of his second sandwich. “I love him,” she said with a smile. “You deserve better sweetie,” he said swallowing his mouth full of sandwich. She smiled at him as he finished the sandwiches. She then led him to the bathroom and let him have his first shower in about six months. He enjoyed it. While he was in there getting cleaned she was getting dressed for what was to come next.

Her boyfriend had set out an outfit for her to wear. It was very revealing made of leather and had a dog collar and leash. She didn’t like it but she wanted to make him happy. The homeless man came out of the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist and was greeted by the sight of the woman that had been so nice to him being treated like a dog. “Fuck the bitch.” her boyfriend said to him.

Right then he wanted to punch him for making her do this. But she said that she had loved him for whatever reason. And she looked at him she had a little smile of encouragement for him. He removed the towel and crawled onto the bed with her kneeling on it. He jerked the leash and she went up to him and started to suck his cock. He still wanted to punch the bastard for treating her like this but slowly his mind shifted to the woman sucking his cock hard.

Her boyfriend jerked the leash again and she stopped and crawled over to him. He slowly unzipped her leather panties to reveal her pussy. The homeless guy saw the look in her eyes she was being degraded by this man. He didn’t know what to do about this. So, for the time being, he just played along with this and slowly crawled to her and kissed her as she laid down on her back with her legs spread.

He gently inserted his cock inside of her. “Don’t be gentle. The bitch deserves it rough.” her boyfriend said with a sick smile. The guy inside of her looked at her and she gave him another encouraging smile. He picked up the pace a little trying to make both her and him happy. She started moaning. Her boyfriend jerked the leash again. “Did I say that you could enjoy it?” he asked looking at her. She quieted after that.

The homeless man didn’t like this bastard even more now. This was his kink at least let her enjoy this. he thought to himself as he started making sure she was okay with everything that he did to her. Even though she didn’t moan anymore the homeless man could tell that she was enjoying this even more than the loser that had pulled out his cock and was jerking as his girlfriend was being fucked.

The homeless man pumped into her with a purpose that he hadn’t had in years. He wanted her to enjoy this. He needed her to enjoy this. When she started to groan again. Her boyfriend tried to jerk the leash again. But the homeless man jerked the leash out of his hands. “Let her enjoy this fucker,” he growled as he pumped into her. She looked at the man inside of her and dragged him into a kiss. Slipping him her tongue.

Her boyfriend didn’t know what to do here. No one had ever stood up to him before. And here this homeless man that he had brought into this house was telling him to basically to go fuck himself. And his girlfriend was enjoying him losing control of this too. “If you don’t wanna play by my rules get out of this house,” he said to him. “T-This house is in m-my name. I-I bought it with MY money.” she moaned as she felt the homeless man pump into her the way she needed.

“So the only one getting out is you fucker.” she moaned as her eyes rolled into the back of her head from her first orgasm from this man who her now ex-boyfriend had brought for her to get fucked by. He didn’t know what to do know. “You heard the lady. Fuck off.” the homeless man groaned as he punched the man in the dick sending him onto the ground in pain. “Nice touch lover.” she moaned as she regained some of her composure after her orgasm. “Thanks, lover. Now do you want the grand finale?” he asked with a groan as he felt his orgasm building.

“Does this have to end?” she asked with a pout. “Sadly yes. You are too good baby,” he said with a smile and kissing her. “Then there is only one course of action I must take.” she groaned as she felt his cock starting to feel like it was going to burst. “W-What’s that?” he asked with a smile. “You need to move in and become my live-in lover. FUCK!!!!!” she screamed as her head snapped back and her eyes rolled into the back of her head from the biggest orgasm of her life.

He came too deep inside of her. He was on cloud nine. He had never felt this before. “If you insist lover.” he groaned out of breath. The two of them looked at each other and shared one last kiss before the two got out of bed to make sure that the asshole’s stuff was thrown onto the front lawn before he came back after scurrying off when he was punched in the dick. She never looked back after that day. And never regretted throwing the ass out for her homeless lover.


End file.
